1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus which digitally processes an input image and performs various image processing operations of the digital image data.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, digital color copying machines are becoming popular. In a copying machine of this type, a color original is color-separated and read in units of pixels, read image data are digitally processed, and obtained digital signals are output to a color printer, thereby obtaining a digital color hard copy. Since an apparatus of this type can digitally process image data, various image processes are available, and an application range in the field of color copy tends to be widened. In the image process modes, an output position of an image is shifted (FIG. 72A), a desired image area is extracted (FIG. 72B), only a color in a desired area is converted (FIG. 72C), a character or image stored in a memory is fitted in a reflective original (FIG. 72D), and so on.
Therefore, upon combination of various functions, a digital color copying machine can be easily applied to color planning reports, advertising posters, sales promotion references, design drawings, and the like.
However, processing for extracting only an outline portion is not conventionally performed except for black-and-white image processing. Therefore, when only an outline portion of a red or blue character, as shown in FIG. 73, only a black-and-white outline can be reproduced. Even if a developing unit is replaced with one for a single color, an outline in the single color can only be reproduced.